


Thorn in my side, rose in my heart

by Astroboy101



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Some Plot, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroboy101/pseuds/Astroboy101
Summary: This is a valentines inspired one shot where Raelle and Scylla are paramedics and its basically a simple plot with smut.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Thorn in my side, rose in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionalMindFrame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalMindFrame/gifts).



> Hello readers,
> 
> Happy Raylla Valentines everything. 
> 
> Thank you to FictionalMindFrame for being my English professor on this one 😉💖

Raelle and Scylla are paramedics who have been working together for the last 6 months and before Scylla came into the picture, Raelle had worked with Clive who she really liked. He was a sweet older married man who brought her coffee every morning, he put up with her fluctuating mood swings, he listened when she whined about her disaster dating life, but most importantly, on the job, he was a great partner. 

When Clive decided after 30 years to finally start his retirement, Raelle was pissed. The steadfast blonde doesn’t like change and she doesn’t trust new people easily and as a paramedic, it is tremendously important that the trust and dynamic you have with your partner is solid. It took Raelle an agonizing four months to build that with Clive and after 3 years they perfected it, so when Raelle found out she would be assigned a new partner, well, it was incomprehensible

That was until Raelle actually met her, then it wasn’t so inconvenient anymore, it was a fucking nightmare

The reason…. 

Raelle Collar is very gay and her new partner, Scylla Ramshorn just happens to be drop dead scorching hot….

The last 6 months haven’t been easy for Raelle because somewhere along the way, she unintentionally fell in love with the blue eyed brunette and to make matters worse, Scylla has a boyfriend, Porter, who she has been dating for the last 2 years.

*

Every head turned as the speeding ambulance whizzed past them, weaving through traffic with its blue lights blazing madly. It turned into a quiet suburban street where all the houses looked the same and the small weatherboard homes were old and dainty with shutters hanging off their hinges and paint peeling off the wood. Scylla pulled up the rig and jumped out 

“You’re incorrigible Raelle” Scylla said, shaking her head, as she flung her medical bag over her shoulder

Raelle furrowed her brow “What does that even mean?” she closed the door to the ambulance and followed her partner as they walked up the driveway, stepping over broken pavers and overgrown weeds towards a closed gate that led to the backyard.

“It means you’re set in your ways” Scylla stipulated

“Why can’t you just say that. Why do you have to use big fancy words?”

Scylla smirked, as she pulled the gate and held it open for Raelle to walk through “What’s wrong with using big fancy words?” 

Raelle made a face “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because most normal people don’t” 

They entered a small courtyard and found their patient, an old lady, sitting on the ground after taking a bit of a tumble while hanging out her washing 

Scylla dropped her medical bag on the ground and knelt down beside the patient “Hi Mrs Burns, I’m Scylla and this is Raelle, it looks like you’ve had a bit of a fall. Do you mind if I take a look at you?”

Mrs Burns nodded, seemingly coherent, while her husband Alfred, of 51 years, stood off to the side watching nervously

Scylla pulled out her pen torch and flicked it back and forth in front of her patient’s eyes “Mrs Burns, are you experiencing any dizziness or nausea?” the old lady shook her head

“No head trauma” Scylla confirmed 

Raelle loved watching Scylla work, she was patient, friendly and a great paramedic. The blonde can’t pinpoint exactly when she started harboring feelings for her partner but she did and now they won’t go away. They linger and niggle at her and sometimes they get so consuming that the only way for Raelle to deal with the problem is to pick up a random girl and have sex with her. 

Raelle doesn’t do relationships and it’s not from lack of trying, it’s because she has convinced herself she isn’t good at them. What she is good at is her job and luring satiable women into her bed. The only problem is, once Raelle is laying on her back, sweaty and panting and her sexual needs have been fulfilled, the sense of loneliness creeps in and consumes her. It generally leaves her feeling empty and discontented and then her mind drifts to Scylla, the alluring brunette with eyes like sapphire storms

After being checked over, Mrs Jones was fine and didn’t need to be transported to hospital so Raelle and Scylla made their way back to the ambulance. On the way, Raelle picked a daffodil from a nearby garden and handed it to Scylla. “to brighten your day” the blonde said, with a flushed smile

Scylla took the flower and felt her own face flush “You can’t steal flowers from people’s gardens Raelle” 

Raelle shrugged “They weren’t using it” 

Scylla giggled and smelled the flower, her heart fluttering at the sweet gesture as she climbed back in the ambulance

*

The sound of beeping could be heard as Scylla reversed the ambulance into the hospital holding bay, following the lines on the ground until she reached the barrier and switched off the engine. Their shift was over but as per standard operating procedure, they are required to complete a stock take of all their supplies to ensure the ambulance was replenished for the next shift

“How are things with Peter?” Raelle stirred. 

Scylla let out a disgruntled sigh and threw a roll of bandages towards the blonde “Raelle, its Porter and you know it’s Porter. Why do you do that?” 

“Do what?” 

Scylla glared at Raelle with the slightest hint of contempt “Purposely be a dick”

Raelle shrugged “I just think you can do a lot better than college boy”

“Oh, and I should be taking advice from you, miss can’t keep it in my pants Collar”

Raelles smirk dissolved “Ouch” 

Scylla sat up tall, focusing on Raelle “No seriously, when was the last time you actually had a relationship?” 

“I’ve had relationships” she muttered, defensively

“Having a different girl in your bed every night is not having a relationship Raelle”

Raelle looked dismayed “Wow, Scyl harsh” 

Scylla groaned “Look, I’m done with this conversation. Can you finish up?” she jumped out of the back of the ambulance “I’ll see you tomorrow” and walked off

Raelle nodded and before she even had a chance to say goodnight, Scylla was gone in a cloud of smoke. 

*

The next morning Raelle woke up flat on her stomach with a grumble. She checked her phone and pulled her naked self-up into a sitting position, grimacing at the sudden pounding coming from her head. She looked back to see a naked sleeping redhead beside her. She dipped her head, overwhelmed with regret, and got dressed. She slipped out of the hotel room while the girl was still asleep with no intentions of seeing her again

Raelle walked into the locker room, the stench of bourbon on her breath, her hair messy, dark circles around her eyes and her clothes crinkled. When she saw Scylla, the brunette’s icy stare pierced through her skin 

“You look like shit. Big night?” Scylla snarled, as she hastily packed her medical bag for her shift 

“You could say that” Raelle said, her mouth ticking up into a smirk 

“What was her name or doesn’t that matter?” Scylla said, the venom on her voice sounding bitterer and bitterer with every passing second

Raelle raised her eyebrows “Careful Scyl, your jealousy is showing”

Scylla scoffed “You wish Collar” she slammed her locker shut and walked out, knocking her shoulder against Raelle on the way through

*

They started their shift with an eerie silence and Raelle hated it. “Hey Scyl, I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I didn’t mean to upset you” 

Scylla glanced over at Raelle and then back to the road. Her face stoic. It was Scylla’s week of driving as per their agreement they made a few months ago. On the weeks that Scylla drove, Raelle generally let her hair down and that usually involved going and charming random women into her bed. Scylla hated it but she put up with it. In fact, Raelle’s _openness_ to sleeping around enraged Scylla to the point of incomprehension. She didn’t know why it annoyed her so much but it did 

Scylla looked at Raelle briefly, the hostility dissolving from her face “It’s fine, I’m sorry too. Porter and I have been fighting a lot lately” her eyes flicked back to the blonde, expecting a reaction 

Raelle raised an amused eyebrow “Oh, trouble in paradise” 

Scylla let out a throaty groan and shook her head “You can’t help yourself, can you?” 

“Sorry, sorry” Raelle raised her hands as a peace offering “I’ll behave. Why are you fighting?” 

The radio interrupted them, crackling and coming to life as the dispatcher’s voice rang through the speaker 

_**Dispatcher:** _ _“Ambulance 2411, do you copy?”_

They both grimaced at the radio and Scylla gestured for Raelle to answer it. Raelle sighed heavily and picked it up "This is 2411”

_**Dispatcher:** _ _“8-year-old boy cut his hand at a playground. We’re sending you the address now”_

“Copy that. 2411 responding” Raelle replied, albeit a little dejectedly. Scylla groaned and flicked on the blue lights 

When they got to the location of the playground, the road stopped quite a distance from the injured boy so Scylla jumped the curb and drove the ambulance over the lawn, following the small crowd of people towards the play equipment area. They grabbed their medical bags and Raelle pushed her way through the onlookers to kneel down next to the injured boy “Hey little man, what have we got here?'' Raelle gently pulled off the blood-soaked cloth from his hand “Ok, this looks like it’s going to need some stitches, little buddy. You want to go for a ride in the ambulance?”

Scylla adored how Raelle was with kids and underneath her blonde mask there was a softness about her that always made Scylla’s stomach flutter. The brunette often caught herself gazing at Raelle but it was more out of admiration. It’s not like she didn’t find the blonde attractive, quite the opposite, but she was with Porter. 

When Scylla thought about having kids with Porter, she couldn’t help but feel dispassionate and nonchalant. The truth was her and Porter hadn’t been intimate at all in over 2 months. No sex, no kissing, nothing. Scylla shook her thoughts away and focused on her job. They loaded up the young boy into the ambulance along with his concerned mother and took them to hospital 

*

On their way out of the children’s ward, Raelle grabbed a blue balloon and passed it to Scylla “Balloon for you m’ lady” Raelle said

Scylla looked at Raelle like she had just stolen a child “Raelle, that was some sick boy’s comfort balloon and you just took it”

“Now it’s your comfort balloon Scyl” Raelle smiled and Scylla almost melted

As they passed through reception, a young nurse called out to Raelle. “Give me a sec” the blonde said, as she walked over to the girl and leaned over the desk on her elbows

Scylla stood there waiting and watching as the red head nurse seductively leaned over the desk towards Raelle and pulled a piece of hair out of the blonde’s face. Raelle blushed like a school girl with a crush and Scylla thought she was going to projectile vomit. She huffed and walked off back to the ambulance, leaving Raelle there to flirt 

Raelle caught up with Scylla a few minutes later who was loading the gurney back in the ambulance “Hey, sorry about that Scyl” 

“Really Raelle, Tina?” Scylla said, mockingly

“What’s wrong with Tina?”

Scylla rolled her eyes “I just think you’re dropping your standards a bit”

Raelle scoffed “I’m single, I can have any standards I want. That’s the point, and while we are on the subject of standards, aren’t you the pot calling the kettle black”

Scylla rolled her eyes and ignored the comment, jumping back in the ambulance. They pulled out onto the road and the sky was low and grey, the rain pelted down against the windshield and rattled on the roof of the ambulance. Visibility was poor and Scylla had to lean forward over the steering wheel, her eyes narrowed just to try and see the road in front of her. 

They stopped at Scylla’s favorite coffee shop and Raelle offered to battle the heavy rain to go and get it for her. The brunette sat and waited in the ambulance, her feet up on the dashboard, looking out the window and contemplating her life. Her thoughts drifted to her life as a paramedic and how it was the most rewarding job in the world, but also the hardest. It then drifted to her relationship with Porter and how lately he has been pressuring her to start a family, a conversation she has been avoiding any chance she got. This has led to many arguments and when Porter tries to make up with her, his touch sends chills down her spine and not in a good way. She then thinks of Raelle and her roguish grin and sweet sweet charm and gets pulled out of her reverie when Raelle jumps back in the ambulance

Scylla giggles at the sight of the blonde, her face wet, hair plastered to her head, completely drenched. She looked adorable and the fact that Raelle braved the weather to get Scylla's favorite coffee made the brunette feel a little giddy

Raelle handed over the brew “Your coffee m ’lady and I got you your favorite little brownie things that I know you love” 

Scylla’s eyes widened “How did you know I- “

“Scyl, the noises you make when you eat them, doesn’t require a genius to figure that one out” Raelle laughed and Scylla thinks her heart is going to explode 

*

Their shift ended and Raelle and Scylla were at their lockers packing their bags to go home when all of a sudden Scylla ripped off her work shirt revealing her black lacy bra. Raelle’s brain short circuited and she didn’t know where to look, her whole face heating up in a crimson red

 _“Fuuuck she is hot”_ Raelle thought as she tried to remain as normal as possible. Scylla pulled a t-shirt over her head and Raelle released the breath she was holding “Hey Scyl, are you coming for team drinks tonight?" Raelle asked, trying to not let her voice sound like a strangled goat

Scylla bit her lip, thinking "Well, Porter has a boy’s night so I can probably come"

Raelles mouth gaped open "Wow, college boy let you off your leash for a night. I’m impressed” 

Scylla tilted her head, glaring intensely at the blonde “Raelle, why do you always have to be such an asshole” she slammed the locker shut and walked off 

Raelle stood there, shell shocked. What the hell was going on? She had never seen Scylla so highly strung before and normally when the blonde stirred her up, Scylla would retaliate with a snarky comment and they would laugh it off. Something wasn't right 

*

Wally’s waterhole was the stomping ground for all the local health professionals in the area including GP’s, paramedics, doctors, nurses and first aid responders. Every Friday night they would meet up for a few drinks and exchange horror stories and have a laugh. Their jobs were intense so they all looked forward to the end of the week and taking a load off. It was a pretty laid-back place with an acoustic band that played and booths and lounges scattered around the place. It wasn’t loud so you could have a decent conversation and they usually served appetizers or small meals off the bar menu. 

When Scylla walked in, Raelle felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She was wearing jeans, a white button up shirt and a leather jacket with black boots and she looked beautiful. Beautiful but burdened 

“First rounds on me” Raelle announced, whispering in Scylla’s ear on her way past “got a sec?”

Scylla nodded and followed Raelle to the bar but before they got there, Raelle pulled her aside “Is everything alright with you Scyl?” 

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be” Scylla said, calmly

“Because you have been grumpy for weeks”

“It’s nothing Raelle. Don’t worry about it” Scylla went to walk off but Raelle grabbed her arm “No, I do worry about it. I care about you, you’re my partner and when something is off with you I want to know that you’re ok”

Scylla mused, her eyes unfocused “It’s nothing” she walked off towards the bar. Raelle pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed “I give up” she said, frustrated

Over the next couple of hours, the air was thick with tension. Raelle and Scylla exchanged awkward glances and strained smiles but they didn’t talk. Not like they usually would. It got a bit later into the evening and the band was replaced with a DJ as people were inclined to dance after having a few drinks, which was exactly what Raelle did after being asked by some random girl. 

Scylla tried to hide how much it bothered her by trying to engage in conversation with her co-workers but the unrelenting pull that she was trying so hard to fight kept winning. Scylla watched despondently as the random girl danced seductively with Raelle, grinding herself up and down the blonde’s body and Scylla felt an overwhelming desire to set the place on fire

Scylla leapt to her feet “Guys, I’m tired and going to head off” she croaked, surprising herself at the actual hurt that came through her voice. She left without even saying goodbye to Raelle

20 minutes later Raelle came back to the table and noticed a missing brunette “Where’s Scylla?”

Denise, one of Raelles co-workers spoke up “Oh, she left. She said she was tired”

Raelles face dropped and her heart sank, then all of a sudden she wasn’t in the mood to be around anyone. “Um, guys I am going to head off as well. I’ll see you next week” she mumbled dismally

Raelle tossed and turned and couldn’t sleep. All she could think about was Scylla and what the hell had happened for things to change between them in the last couple of weeks? Was she sick? Was Porter hurting her? Was she angry at Raelle for something? It was driving the blonde crazy and her heart hurt. She was madly in love with the woman and she felt helpless. 

*

The next day Raelle arrived for her shift to find Scylla already in the back of the ambulance doing her usual prep. Raelle cleared her throat, noticing how dry her mouth was, she swallowed hard before trying, “Morning Scyl” 

Scylla looked genuinely upset, eyes brimming with anger “Morning” 

Raelle nearly recoiled from the look “You left without saying goodbye last night” 

“Yeah I was tired plus you looked like you were having fun with all boobs and no brains” 

Raelle tilted her head and narrowed her eyes “Unbelievable” the blonde huffed. She walked off and climbed into the driver’s seat, slamming the door after her, causing Scylla to flinch at the loud bang

During the drive, Raelle looked over at Scylla a few times, and found her staring into space. Raelles heart was aching at not knowing what was wrong “So, you’re just going to ignore me for the whole shift?” Raelle said, gently, not knowing if she would set the brunette off again

Scylla finally looked at Raelle, her eyes lost “Why do you do that?”

Raelle screwed up her features, confused “Um, why do I do what?”

“Sleep with so many random girls”

Raelle shrugged “I don’t know, because I can I guess”

Scylla scoffed and looked back out the window

“What? What was that scoff for?”

The radio interrupted them, the dispatcher’s voice coming through the speaker 

_**Dispatcher:** _ _“Ambulance 2411, do you copy?”_

They both look at each other, this time Scylla answers it “This is 2411”

_**Dispatcher:** _ _“We have an incident, motorcycle vs tree. Middle aged male, possible intoxication. We’re sending you the address now”_

“Copy that. 2411 responding” Scylla replied, and flicked on the blue lights 

Normally on their way to a job they would consult with each other and exchange ideas on what to expect once they got to the scene but they didn’t talk at all. It was silent, nothing but the sound of the ambulances whirring engine could be heard 

Raelle pulled up the rig and Justin, who was the onsite medical commander, briefed them on what he thought had happened “I think the driver of the motorcycle was thrown off on impact. He is on the ground about two metres beyond where the bike hit the tree. He is conscious but in a lot of pain” Justin explained

Big scuff marks dented the ground as they walked towards the injured biker. Shattered glass littered around the base of the tree where the motorbike was wedged. It looked like a mangled mess and all Raelle could think about was that if the biker had hit the tree, he wouldn't have stood a chance

Raelle knelt down next to the biker, who had already removed his helmet, and noticed spots of blood on his face as well as a large graze on his shoulder, likely from where he skidded along the ground. “What’s your name buddy?” Raelle asked

“Damian” the biker said in a low raspy voice, followed by a cough “Easy buddy. We are going to take care of you ok. Can you tell me where it hurts?” 

Despite the tension between them, Raelle and Scylla worked well together. While Raelle administered the morphine, Scylla checked the bikers vitals. They bounced off each other and collaboratively they got the job done and loaded the patient into the ambulance for transportation back to hospital

*

By the time they arrived back at the hospital with the injured biker it was an hour and a half after their shift ended and the hospital was a ghost town. Raelle and Scylla sat in silence in the back of the ambulance doing their usual stock take

"So what are you and college boy doing for Valentines day?" Raelle asked

Scylla glared at Raelle "I was going to ask you the same thing except I couldn't decide on Amy, Abby, Alice, Alex-"

Raelle chuckled "You know Scyl, you should do comedy"

"Oh, I'm not done yet, that was just the A's, I haven't gotten to the B's yet"

All of a sudden Raelle got up and pulled the ambulance door closed with a loud bang, startling Scylla “Ok, that’s it. I can’t take this anymore. We aren’t leaving here until you tell me what is going on?” Raelle’s posture was stiff, storms building in her eyes

Scylla stopped what she was doing and faced Raelle “Why can’t you just let this go?”

“Let it go? Scyl, how can I let it go when in the last few weeks you have been grumpy, distant and angry. You won’t even look at me” her voice becoming louder

“sssh. Keep your voice down” Scylla stood up and turned around to start counting the stock on the shelf

“There is nobody around” Raelle grabbed Scylla’s arm firmly and turned her around to face her “Don’t ignore me. Is Porter hurting you?”

Scylla looked affronted, “What? No” 

“Then what? Have I done something?”

Scylla wanted to step back or away but she couldn’t, Raelle was blocking her in. Scylla wouldn’t look at her. She couldn’t. 

Raelle gently lifted Scylla’s face, forcing the brunette to look at her. They locked eyes and Raelle softened “Scyl, please. I am worried about you. You’re my partner and I would like to think you’re my friend too. So, if you need help or – “

Scylla sighed and gripped Raelles uniform shirt with her hands, pulling the blondes lips onto hers. Raelle let out a startled whimper at the sudden intrusion, her hands flailing about before they settled on Scylla’s cheeks. Raelle couldn’t help but push forward into the kiss, crashing Scylla’s back against the shelving sending boxes of bottles and medical supplies flying to the ground. 

Raelle pulled back breathless “What about Porter?”

“We broke up” 

“Is that why you have been so upset?” Raelle said softly

“No, I broke up with him because I didn’t love him. I was upset because I was falling in love with you and it kind of scared me. My feelings for you came out of nowhere and I – “

Raelle surged forward kissing Scylla again, this time more vigorously. 

Scylla eagerly kissed her back before shifting her weight and spinning them until Raelle was the one with her back against the shelving. Scylla smirked and licked softly into Raelles mouth, teasing her with a lip bite. Scylla reached down and grabbed Raelle’s crotch with her hand while biting gently on her ear 

“Fuuuck” Raelle grunted

“Sshh, keep quiet” 

Raelle gave a cocky smirk before spinning Scylla around again and pressing her against the shelf. More boxes and bottles fell to the ground making an absolute mess of the ambulance

Scylla undid her own belt and zipper and Raelle yanked the brunette’s pants and underwear down to her ankles. Scylla stepped a leg out and placed it up on the edge of the gurney, opening herself up for Raelle. The blonde dropped to her knees and saw Scylla was wet, her needy pussy glistening in her face. Raelle grabbed the back of Scylla’s thighs firmly and flattened her tongue, dragging it along Scylla folds and stopping just short of her clit. 

Raelle felt a sharp tug of her hair as Scylla gripped onto it and moaned “Fuck, that’s− Raelle,” the brunette pulled Raelle closer and pushed her hips forward, trying to feel the pressure from the blonde’s tongue. 

Scylla bit her lip, muffling her quiet moans as Raelle continued to drag her tongue up and down the brunette’s cunt “Raelle, fuuuck− Keep going−!”

Raelle finally placed her lips around the other girl’s clit, sucking lightly and whirling her tongue. Scylla moaned louder and Raelle smirked against her skin at the reaction she got from the brunette

Scylla felt two fingers slip inside her which sent a shudder down her spine and all she could think about was how close she already was. It’s been a while since the brunette has been touched in such an intimate way and Raelle was making her feel so many wonderful things. Raelle thrusted in and out as her mouth whirled and sucked, hitting the right spot again and again and again. Then came Scylla’s sweet release, her abdomen tensed and her thighs clamped around Raelles head as she contracted around the blonde’s fingers. Her body shook as she panted and moaned. Raelle slowed her fingers down, lapping lightly on the brunette’s clit as she rode out her orgasm. The blonde waited till she felt Scylla go slack, then she helped her back into her pants.

Raelle was pulled up by the collar and the brunette kissed her hard, tasting herself on the blonde’s lips

Raelle pulled back, smiling “How about you follow me back to my place and we can finish this in my bed?” 

Scylla kissed her again “After you”

A few hours later Raelle rolled off Scylla panting and sweaty. The blonde leaned on her side, her head resting on her hand as she ran her fingers down the valley of Scylla’s bare chest, watching it rise and fall from the recent exertion. 

Scylla looked at Raelle and smiled “I’ve been wanting to do that for 2 months” 

Raelle smirked “Only 2 months?” 

Scylla giggled “Shut up. Why how long have you wanted to do that?”

“Um, since you introduced yourself” Raelle laughed and Scylla joined in

Raelles eyes turned shifty and her mouth ticked up into a smile "I have something for you" she reached over to the side table next to her bed and opened the top drawer. She pulled something out and handed it to Scylla "Happy Valentines Day Scyl"

Scylla sat up and took the small box from Raelle, her face flushed with shy smile "What's this?"

"Open it"

Scylla opened the box to find a silver necklace with a small bear cuddling a mushroom "Wait is that a mushroom?"

Raelle giggled "Yes, I know how you have this weird fascination with them so I thought" Scylla moved forward to kiss Raelle softly "Thank you, I love it. I actually have something for you too" 

Raelle raised her brow, surprised "mm okay" 

Scylla got out of bed and grabbed something from her bag and when she got back to the bed she jumped back onto it excited and held out a small box

Raelle took the box with a smile and opened it, her smile growing wider once she saw the silver bracelet. She pulled it out and studied it, expelling a tiny gasp when she saw it was an infinity symbol wrapped around a heart. "Scyl, this is beautiful"

"Happy Valentines Day Rae" Raelle moved in for a kiss but Scylla stopped her. The brunettes face suddenly becoming serious “Raelle, I am sorry for being such a bitch to you. I didn’t handle things very well”

“Scyl, it's ok. I had a feeling something was going on with you but I wasn’t expecting what just happened. I mean, not that I am complaining or anything but I thought you were straight” 

“I am bi and I should have just been honest with you from the start” Scylla moved a piece of Raelle’s hair that had fallen on her face back behind her ear 

Raelle pushed Scylla back down on the bed and rolled back on top her, kissing her again “You’re forgiven” her hand drifting south and landing between Scylla’s thighs “Round 3?” she said wiggling her eyebrows

Scylla’s eyes billowed with love and lust “Yes round 3”

**********

💖HAPPY VALENTINES WEEKEND💖  


💖HAPPY VALENTINES WEEKEND💖  


💖HAPPY VALENTINES WEEKEND💖  


💖HAPPY VALENTINES WEEKEND💖  


💖HAPPY VALENTINES WEEKEND💖  


💖HAPPY VALENTINES WEEKEND💖  



End file.
